


Who Is This Place

by vote_saxon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Gen, Regeneration, TARDIS - Freeform, ending, geronimo - Freeform, i dont want to go, poem, tennant, tenny, tenth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/vote_saxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Ten's time before regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is This Place

I don’t want to go.  
No tear will slide away.  
Goodbye dear Place.  
Allons-Y  
Yet another face.

Burnt up suns  
Rain down my face  
Snowy years  
Where is this blue Place?

Climb down into the fire  
Rewind and then erase  
The walk across all time  
What is this blue Place?

These last moments  
Four knocks feared  
Last in these  
Four walls

I don’t want to go, I say.  
Just one last…  
Geronimo!


End file.
